Laws Can't Stop Love
by FaberryAchelefan16
Summary: Mitchie and Mikayla meet through a mutual friend but it breaks a rule for them to be together. What happens when Mitchie gets kidnapped? Femmslash don't like don't read.


Every story has a beginning. Every romance has to start whether it's bad or good. Usually it's when the two people meet but sometimes it starts with a thought. This romance is the second kind. It started on a bright sunny day in June when a woman named Kelli was in her office trying to get some paperwork done before the weekend. She was dutifully working when her phone started to ring.

"Hello," she answered cheerfully only to be followed by another voice saying "Hi, Kelli, it's Mikayla."

"Mikayla, hi, how are you?" Mikayla was a friend of Kelli's and they talked for a few minutes about the party that was the next night.

Shortly after Kelli and Mikayla said their goodbyes Kelli's intercom beeped and her secretary, Harmony, said "Mitchie is here to see you."

"Send her in." Kelli replied into the speaker. A few short seconds later she heard the door open and in walked a taller woman with a built body, black hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in light blue jeans, a red shirt completed with a pair of Vans. "Mitchie, how are you?" Kelli asked as she stood to hug her.

"I'm fine, Kelli, how are you?" she took her seat across from Kelli's desk as Kelli sat back down and said,

"I'm great. Now, what brings you here?"

"I came to talk to you about the horses." Mitchie worked as Kelli's stage hand tending to the many horses Kelli had in her stables. They talked for a few minutes before a thought struck Kelli, the very thought that starts our story.

"Mitchie, before you leave I wanted to invite you to a party I'm having tomorrow night. I know it's short notice and you can say no, obviously, but I just wanted to offer."

"Do I have to bring a date?" she asked smiling.

"No, of course not." Kelli stated hopeful she would come.

"Count me in."

"Ok, see you tomorrow. My house at seven."

"Ok, bye." She walked out the door and Kelli continued to work as she thought of her plan. That night she finished her work at a late hour but in a cheerful mood. After she got home she quickly fell asleep and slept for the required amount of time her body needed. When she woke she prepared for her party. She finished getting everything ready long before the party even started so she worked as she waited for people to show up. After she had worked for a couple of hours she heard a doorbell ring. She ran to answer the door and saw it was her friends Lily and Jesse followed by her other friends Cori and Shane.

"Welcome to my home." Kelli announced hugging each of them individually. Others shortly started to arrive and the party started full swing.

An hour after everyone had arrived Kelli was talking to her friend Sara when she was approached by Mitchie. "Hey, who's that girl?" she asked indicating Mikayla standing a few feet away talking to Caitlyn and Tess.

"Would you like to meet her?" she asked smiling feeling her plan fall into place. Mitchie nodded and Kelli turned to Sara and said, "Excuse me, I'll be right back."

"Oh, you're fine. I gotta go talk to Jason anyways." Sara replied as Mitchie and Kelli walked through the crowd and stopping only when Kelli said,

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Mikayla I'd like you to meet Mitchie. Mitchie, this is Mikayla."

Mikayla turned around to say, "Hi." But found herself speechless staring into brown eyes. Caitlyn, Kelli and Tess walked away leaving Mitchie and Mikayla to talk.

"That's what you were trying to do wasn't it?" Sara asked Kelli later in the evening. Kelli just smiled deviously. "They are cute together. I hope it works out."

"I'm sure they will." Kelli replied.

"Isn't Mikayla a fairy?" Sara asked confused.

"Yup, why?"

"Mitchie's human. What about the law?" Sara asked indicating the law that said no human can date let alone marry a supernatural being.

"I've thought about that and I believe that love can overcome anything."

"Do you think they might change the law?"

"I believe they can." Kelli replied with full honesty. Mitchie and Mikayla talked and danced for the rest of the party and Mitchie even walked Mikayla home. The next day Kelli received a phone call from Mikayla thanking her for the party but mostly for introducing her to Mitchie.

"It's not a problem. I wish you two the best." Kelli said smiling.

"I don't want to jinx it but she asked me out for Friday!" Kelli could tell Mikayla was excited.

"I'm glad. I want to know what happens between you guys."

"Oh, of course. I'll call you on Friday but right now I gotta go."

"Ok, bye." Mikayla did keep Kelli posted. After her and Mitchie's first date on Friday she promptly called to tell her how romantic Mitchie was and how cute Mitchie had looked in dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Mitchie and Mikayla dated for a month before Mitchie asked Mikayla to be her girlfriend.

"I'd love to be." Mikayla had said kissing her and later that night she called Kelli to tell her what happened. Everything seemed to be perfect for Mitchie and Mikayla, they talked everyday sometimes just to hear the other person's voice. Everything was great but one night Mikayla called Kelli in an angry mood.

"She stood me up." Mikayla said through clenched teeth.

"Did you call her?" Kelli asked confused at Mitchie's behavior.

"Yes! She won't answer." Mikayla replied.

"There has to be a good reason. She wouldn't just stand you up."

"I know but I don't know why she didn't show or why she . . ." Mikayla paused and Kelli thought the phone had gone dead.

"Mikayla?"

She asked to which she heard, "You don't think she's hurt do you?"

"No, something important probably just came up and she can't answer." Kelli answered calmly even though she was wondering where Mitchie would be.

"Ok, well, I have to go now but will you call me if you hear from her?" Mikayla said non-convincingly but Kelli accepted and said,

"Ok but I'm sure she'll call you when she can." Both said goodbye and Kelli called the only person she knew she could.

"Kelli, hi how are you?" she heard a man's deep voice ask after only a few rings.

"I'm fine, James, but I need you to find someone for me." Kelli decided to get right to the point.

"Who is it?" James asked and Kelli smiled at his sudden seriousness.

"Mitchie Torres. She works for me and I'm not even sure if she's missing but she didn't show up for a date with her girlfriend and she never forgets stuff like that."

"Say no more. Give me an hour and I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you so much, James. I owe you."

"We can talk about that later when I find her." Kelli laughed and after saying goodbye hung up. She sat in her desk chair thinking of where Mitchie could be. She started to work again but the whole time was worried for both Mitchie and Mikayla. Finally she decided it was time for bed so she climbed into bed and mere seconds before she drifted into unconsciousness she wondered if this had anything to do with the law. She awoke the next morning to a rapid knocking on the door. Groggily, she got out of bed and walked toward the door. Opening it she found Mikayla standing with a note in her hand.

Kelli instantly woke up and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I got this note saying not to look for Mitchie. Do you remember the no mythical creature could date a human law?" she looked at Kelli who just nodded. "That's why they captured her. Would they kill her?" she sounded nervous to Kelli's ears.

"No and don't worry we'll figure something out."

"We better. I'm not letting her stay captured. I'm gonna save her." Kelli looked into her eyes and saw she was serious.

"They might not kill her but they could kill you." Kelli said honestly.

"I don't care without her I might as well be."

"Ok, then let's go get her but we need a plan first."

Kelli and Mikayla planned for the next fifteen minutes before Mikayla said, "Ok, let's go."

"We need to make sure we don't get caught especially since if we do they won't show us mercy."

"Yeah, can we go?" Mikayla asked impatiently. Without arguing with her Kelli just walked past her out of the house and to her car. Mikayla followed shortly after and they rode in silence.

When they arrived to the building Kelli knew Mitchie was at she parked a good distance away and said, "We can split up if you want but we need to keep in constant contact."

"That's what the walkie talkies are for right?" Mikayla asked looking ready to jump out of her skin.

"Right and Mik?" Mikayla reluctantly looked from the building to Kelli.

"Yeah."

"Calm down. We'll get her."

Kelli gave her a reassuring smile and Mikayla sighed before replying, "Ok."

"Let's go." They got out of the car and snuck into the building undetected. They split up at the first doors after they entered. Mikayla walked down a hallway looking in every room until in the second to last room she saw Mitchie tied to a chair. She was unconscious and her face bloody but Mikayla could see her chest moving up and down. She turned the knob and thankfully saw it to be unlocked. She entered and grabbed her walkie talkie as she walked toward him.

"I found her, Kelli."

"Good, Mikayla, where are you?" Mikayla turned off the speaker and started to untie the ropes around Mitchie's hands but before she could finish she heard an arrow being pulled back into a bow. Mikayla thought to say something until she felt a sharp pain in her neck and then a burning pain.

"The arrow was dipped in fairy poison don't think to move or it gets worse." A male voice said and she stayed perfectly still and the burning slowly stopped.

Mikayla remembered the blood on Mitchie's face and asked, "What did you do to her?"

She heard the man laugh before replying, "What we had to do."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Don't you know the law or did you choose to forget it?"

"She had nothing to do with the law. This isn't her fault she didn't even know it." Mikayla explained.

"Are you willing to take her place?"

Without a second thought at what that meant Mikayla replied, "Yes."

"Get up." The man said pointing his arrow closer to her neck. She complied and he led her out the door and to an elevator where they went up a floor and to a room that looked like a courtroom with a women sitting on a stand.

"She's willing to put herself in place of the human, your Highness." He said bowing and pushing Mikayla closer to the front.

"Why would you do that?" she asked looking directly in Mikayla's eyes.

"I love her and would do anything for her."

The women looked baffled as she said, "You're the first person to every say that about a mortal." Mikayla felt hope swell in her heart as a tear slide down the women's face. "Let them both go and let me think about changing the law." She stood up and the man behind her put his bow and arrow away.

"You can go untie her and take her with you." He kindly said before walking out of the room. Mikayla grabbed her walkie talkie.

"Second to last room on the right of the hallway I went down." She smiled as she walked out of the room and back towards the elevator.

"What happened, Mikayla?"

"I'll tell you in a minute." Mikayla said as the elevator stopped. Upon the doors opening she saw Kelli turning the corner at the end of the hall.

She waited for Kelli who looked at her and said, "You're not very stealthy."

"We don't have to be, she's free." Mikayla replied walking and immediately untying Mitchie.

"What?" Kelli asked confused. As they untied Mitchie and carried her out of the building still unconscious Mikayla explained what had happened. Kelli drove while Mikayla was in the backseat with Mitchie's head in her lap. "Let's take her back to my house where we can watch after her." Kelli offered.

"Why not the hospital?" Mikayla replied.

"She has supernatural wounds. Mortal doctors will have no idea what to do." Mikayla stayed silent the rest of the ride. They got Mitchie to Kelli's and Mikayla let Kelli treat her helping whenever she could.

"Mikayla?" Mitchie mumbled an hour after they had got her out.

"Yeah, Mitchie?" Mikayla said grabbing her hand.

"I love you." She said before she went unconscious again. Mikayla smiled despite her worry.

"Is she okay?" she asked Kelli.

"Yeah, just needs to sleep she'll be fine by tomorrow. You can stay here if you want to."

"Thanks I want to be here when she wakes up." Mikayla stayed by her bed the whole night and by the next morning had fallen asleep holding her hand and her head resting on the bed.

"Mikayla?" she heard through her sleep and lifted her head to see Mitchie had her eyes open.

"You're awake." She said happily.

"What happened? Last thing I remember was I was leaving to pick you up for our date." Mitchie said rubbing Mikayla's hand with her thumb.

"You were kidnapped." Mikayla stated simply.

"Oh, how'd I get out?"

"Kelli and I saved you." Mitchie smiled and squeezed Mikayla's hand.

"I love you."

She said and Mikayla stood up to kiss her on the lips and say, "I love you, too." Thanks to Kelli, Mitchie made a full recovery in a short amount of time. Everything had gone back to normal and like the women had said she thought over the law and had indeed overturned it allowing any supernatural being that wanted to to date any mortal.

A year later, Mitchie had come to Kelli to ask for help that she had granted in a heartbeat. A night later, Mitchie drove Mikayla to a mountain where she had set up a picnic for them. When they had finished eating Mitchie asked Mikayla to dance and while they danced five horses walked by each with a sheet over their back with a word on it. Together they read, "Will you marry me Mikayla?" Mikayla turned to Mitchie with tears in her eyes to see her down on one knee holding a box with a diamond ring in it.

"Yes!" Mikayla yelled. Mitchie put the ring on Mikayla's finger and stood up to hug and kiss her deeply. They were married four months later at the beginning of spring and lived as happily as you can with life passing around them.


End file.
